mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Folly Bay Town (New)
This article is about the course in Star Revenge 1.5. For the course in Star Revenge 1, see Folly Bay Town. Folly Bay Town (New) is the remake of the original Folly Bay Town. It is the third course in both Star Revenge Redone Version 2.0 and Star Revenge 1.5: Star Takeover Redone 2.1. It keeps the same theme. It can be accessed when you have 7 stars. To get to the level, go to the buildings by the coast. Follow the path on the sides of the building until you get to a 7-star door. The door is the entrance to the level. The level has a tropical theme sporting a seaside town, and a vast ocean with islands in the middle. There are 2 main parts of the level that you can switch between by going through a pipe. The main section is on the left and features many buildings. By going down the pipe, you get to the second area of the level. This section is along a cliff and features lots of platforming. There are 212 total coins to collect in this level. Levels Star 1: On the Roofs The first star of the level requires Mario to traverse through roofs of the town. Mario must go straight into the town and weave through buildings to get the back corner of town. From there, he must climb to the top of the hill that has a house on it. He must then triple jump onto a house off to the left. He then must follow the path by platforming across the roofs. Be careful! if Mario falls off one of the roofs, he will have to redo the rooftop run. When he gets to the last platform, it will have a kuromame and a Fly Guy near it. Have the either kuromame or the Fly Guy burn Mario so he can run up the house's slanted roof. Alternatively, triple jump up the roof. There is a box at the top of that roof that contains a star. 'Star 2: Along The Cliff' The second star requires Mario to platform along the cliffs. To get this star, Mario must go right to a small flower patch with an ! switch. He must press the switch and boxes will appear on the small pond. He must jump across the boxes and the small platforms. He will have barely enough time so this must be done very quickly, precision is key to this. If done correctly Mario should see a bunch of platforms along the cliff. He must follow these to the star. Don't let the kuromanes burn Mario, he will have to repeat the whole process if he fall off the platforms. However, if he can get to the end of the platforms, a shiny star will be awaiting him. 'Star 3: Lonesome House of the Bay' The next star requires mario to jump across islands to get to a platform with a house, and a star on it. To get to the area, Mario must go to the right and he will see a pipe. Mario must jump in the pipe he will pop out near a few hills. Jump up the hills until he gets to the top. There are a bunch of islands leading up to a house that has a star next to it. Mario must long jump to the first platform. There are many kuromanes and a Chuck-ya on the islands that can burn, or chuck you off the island. The islands are not too far apart put long jumps can ensure that you will make the landing. When you get to the last island. The lonesome house will be right next to you. On the left of the house, there is a star to collect. Just jump on over! 'Star 4: Lost in the Underground' The next star requires Mario to find his way through an underwater maze. The first step requires you to find the entrance to the maze. Mario must go right to the flower patch with the ! switch. He must jump into the water and there is a tunnel on the right. Go into the tunnel and follow the path. Once you get to the first fork in the road, take a left. Follow that until you get to another fork in the road. Once again take the left. You will enter a section with two rights. Take the first right and follow that path all the way down. There will be a star at the end of the path, just grab it and you got it! 'Star 5: Secret of the Flowers' This star requires you to find a secret in a flower patch. To get to the correct flower patch, Mario must head straight into town. There is a house near the beginning that has a square, flower patch next to it. Go into the Flower patch and stand in the back corner that is against the house. You will be teleported to a cage on one of the islands in the ocean. The star will be right in front of you. 'Star 6: Coins of Folly Bay' The 8 red coins (6 in SR1.5 STR 2.1) are scattered among the bay in these locations Screen Shot 2018-05-07 at 8.51.32 PM.png|Coin 1 Screen Shot 2018-05-07 at 8.53.16 PM.png|Coin 2 Screen Shot 2018-05-07 at 8.54.47 PM.png|Coin 3 Screen Shot 2018-05-07 at 8.56.11 PM.png|The box Coin 4 is in Screen Shot 2018-05-07 at 8.57.27 PM.png|Coin 5 Screen Shot 2018-05-07 at 8.58.24 PM.png|The box Coin 6 is in Screen Shot 2018-05-07 at 9.11.26 PM.png|Coin 7 Screen Shot 2018-05-07 at 9.00.50 PM.png|Coin 8 *In a flower patch just to the right of the spawn point *In another flower patch in the town *In the back corner of the town next to some hills *In a box in the far right of the town *On top of a palm tree near the lonely house *In a box next to a house near the spawn. *On the bottom of a slope near the pipe *On an island in the middle of the bay. Note that the pipe mentioned in coin 7 is the pipe on the side where stars 2 and 3 are. When you collect all of the coins the star will appear right next to the spawn on the hill on the right. Enemies *Chuck-ya *Chuck-ya (Starenemy) *Fly Guy *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Bob-Omb *Kuromame *Skeeter Category:Location Category:Island Category:Town Category:Level Category:Star Revenge Category:Star Revenge Redone 2 Category:Star Revenge Redone 2 Location Category:Music-Mario Golf